British Burgers
by Darkest-Crystal
Summary: A reader x Punk!England. several chapters to come hopefully. How will you fare with the British punk who'se taken an interest in poor you?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This came to me as a dream a few nights ago. I LOVED it. But please forgive me if it seems overused.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" You repeated over and over as you ran a fast as ou could to the train station. You couldn't believe it. The first day you manage to sleep in since you get to England, and it's the one-day a month you had to meet your editor. Of freaking course.

Your lungs ached, and you had a side cramp, but you were almost there. As you ran, you heard a distant noise. You REALLY hoped it want what you already knew it was. But it seemed everything in the world was conspiring against you today. So, naturally, you were right.

You felt cold, wet drops of rain hit your head and back for a moment, as you ran to the cover of the train station. You looked around frantically as you found the train you needed to board. You saw it, and hopped on about three consecutive seconds before the train doors shut behind you.

'_All of this for a freaking rough draft!' _ You thought. You needed to get this copy of a rough draft of manga you made to your editor. You drew manga, but normally only as a hobby. But lately, your friend had convinced you to try to get into the business. You regretted making the decision now.

And yet, you couldn't believe your luck this morning. It actually, for once, wasn't raining when you left. It almost continually rained in this part of England, and if it didn't rain, it looked like it would. You sighed, thinking.

You had moved to England for the time being so you could go to a popular school called Lincoln university, for acting. Your first semester would start in a few weeks, so you had time to get used to your surroundings. And food. And weather.

You looked around. The train was packed full, so there was just enough room to stand. But no room whatsoever to sit down anywhere. And the trains here were nothing like American ones. These were rather old, and although they were quick, they were jerky too. The train started moving. After a few stops, the train was considerably less crowded, but still had no available seats. You tried to move up towards the front a bit, but the train jerked into life, throwing you back into another person.

You both fell backwards, with a duo of 'oomph's!' You realized you were on top of someone. And that someone, as you soon realized, was _hot. _

It was a male teenager, about your age, maybe a year older. He looked like any teen girls dream. You could tell he was talking to you, and you detected an English accent, but you couldn't tell what he was saying. He looked and dressed like a punk rocker. He had fair skin, blond messy hair, emerald green eyes that shone in annoyance, and a British accent. But he had strange eyebrows. It looked like two large fuzzy caterpillars were stuck onto his face. And yet strangely, it suited him.

You once again, realized he was speaking to you. And he sounded annoyed, irritated, and almost pissed.

"Hey, im speaking to you. I asked, are you okay?" he said, pinching your nose in an attempt to snap you out of it "its not polite to ignore people when they're talking to you". He sounded extremely irritated now.

"Ow! Stop that" you said, smacking his hand away, "yes, im fine. Are you alright?" You asked, slightly taken aback by how rude his tone of voice was.

"Well, other than being slammed to the floor by dead weight that's supposedly a girl, and am being continually crushed by it, im alright" he said, not looking at you.

You seethed. You couldn't believe this guy! How could such a pretty face have such a rotten attitude? It wasn't as though you meant to fall on him!

You tried to get off of him, but he grabbed you, and flipped the two of you over. He leaned in extremely too close to your comfort, and actually looked at you. He ran his eyes over you body, then your face, scrutinizing your (e/c) colored eyes carefully.

"Hm, but now that I look at you, you're actually kind of cute, if only the attitude was better" he said, with a purr in his voice that sent shivers up your spine. It made you uncomfortable, and yet you blushed from it.

You then noticed that the train had reached your stop. You managed to wriggle out from underneath of him, grab your papers and your bag all in the same fluid motion. Then, quickly rushed off the train leaving whomever he was to watch as you made your escape.

Him***

He looked around the train for a moment. She didn't sound like she was from England. And she didn't have anyone with her, so she must be here to stay. He spotted something on the floor, and realized you must have dropped it when you two fell.

He smirked. It had been awhile since he'd had something to play with. And she would suit him as his plaything for a while. He pocketed the object, then took out his cellular device out to call his friend, he might need a bit of help for this.

You***

You stormed off the train, unfolding your umbrella as you walked. Who the hell did that guy think he was? And what the hell made him say such weird things? It frustrated you to no end when people did this. Although, you had a feeling that if it were a few years ago, you would have fallen for him right then and there. But you quickly pushed that from your mind.

You kept walking. Although the weather was terrible, you decided not to call a taxi. It was only a few blocks, and the rain, while steady, wasn't coming down hard. Which left you to think about things. Or at least, you tried to think about things that didn't pertain to the interesting train ride you had.

Once you got to the building, you walked over to the secretary. Her name was Mei, and she was really nice. Her and her brothers ran this branch of the company, although it wasn't family owned. She had long dark brown hair, with pink, flower-shaped hairclips. She was Asian, and she waved you inside to talk to her brother.

You walked farther into the building, where the four heads of the different branches were talking. You saw your editor, Yao Wang- who was the main boss of the building, Kiku Honda- who was the youngest, and mostly watched over the manga. Yong Suo- who was in charge of the Korean dramas, and someone new.

Yao noticed you standing in the doorway. He smiled at you, and waved you in. He introduced you to the new staff. It was his cousin, whose name you could call him Hong, Kaoru, or Kou. He would be in control of the Manwha. After introductions were made, you managed to dodge one of Yong's attacks. This happened almost every time you saw him. He had a tendency to try to grope women's breast whenever he got near them, and frequently even tried to grope Yao and Kiku- but you could never understand why, as they were both male. But he said he couldn't help it, but many protested. You were already used to it though, so you didn't care.

So, for a while, you talked with Yao about your manga. You discussed key points of it, how similar and different it was to other works, the artwork, and the plot in general. You also ended up talking about other things as well, like the foods here, and your lives. You had actually known him for quite a long time. You and his sister Mei were pen pals for a long time before you actually came here. You thanked him, and left.

You were satisfied at how the meeting had gone, so you decided to go get something to eat. You found a little family owned/run café, and settled down to eat. You hated British food; it was normally terrible, which was why you didn't eat out too much since you came here. But the style some of the burgers were made in was actually very good. (This is only half true. When I went to Orlando with my family for Megacon 2012, we ended up eating at this place called the Ale house, and I got something called a British burger, and it was the best burger I have ever eaten in my life).

You went home, and settled down in your bed to play some video games for a while. After a few hours of killing things in Metal Gear Solid, you decided to check the time. You shoved your hand into your pocket to look at your phones time. _And it wasn't there._ You started to panic. You never went anywhere, or did anything unless you knew your phone was with you. You felt psychologically naked without your phone. You tried to think of where it might be. You remembered having it this morning. Then it hit you, like a train.

"THAT BRITISH BASTARD TOOK MY FRIKIN' PHONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, you called up the punk that had taken your phone. It went to voicemail, so you left him a message telling him to meet you in a few hours at a nearby park. You made sure to leave him a small threat at the end. You were sure he would listen to it- he was an over-confident ass who was probably completely sure of himself.

When the time came, you got yourself ready. You grabbed your wallet, and reached for your phone- which you quickly realized wasn't even there, and you took your keys as well as your iPod. You plugged in your earplugs as you walked, listening to the rock songs that came on from shuffle. However, you weren't completely looking where you were going, and  
>when you reached the outskirts of the park, you bumped into someone.<p>

"oof!" you said, falling back onto the sidewalk, your earplugs falling out as you looked up at the person you had so blatantly run into.

The person was pretty tall, at least a head taller than you. A few years older too. He had bright red, messy hair, dark green eyes, and slightly-larger-than-normal eyebrows. Overall- he was hot. Seriously, what was with you and bumping into hot guys lately?!

"Oi, yeh alrigh' there, lass?" he asked, kneeling down to check to see if you were alright. He spoke with a Scottish accent, so it took a moment for you to comprehend what he had said.

"Yeah, im fine…Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" you apologized, looking up at him. He extended a hand to you, and you took it. He helped you off, then picked up your iPod.

"Its alrigh' don' worry, a yeh don' need to be appologizin'." He grinned cheekily at you, and then extended a hand. "I'm Allistor".

You took his hand, giving it a small shake. "I'm _, and despite the circumstances, nice to meet you" you gave a small smile.

"Ah, a bonnie name, fer a bonnie lass, an' same" he said, releasing your hand and looked at your ipod, which he still had. "The Beetles?" he asked, as your iPod had been playing 'Lucy in the sky' when you bumped into him.

You blushed lightly when he called you 'bonnie', which you were pretty sure meant 'pretty', or 'beautiful'. "uh…..yeah, I like old British rock." You replied as he handed you your iPod.

"Tha's a surprise, not many people still like tha' kind of music. Nice tho'. My lit'le bro'er Arthur, 'e likes tha' music, but 'e's a git" he laughed. "so, wha' brings  
>you 'ere, _?"<p>

You laughed a little at the description of his brother. Although you had just met him, you rather liked Allistor- he was nice, plus, he had a nice arse.

"Well, I bumped into a guy yesterday on the train- literally- and he stole my phone. Im here to meet him to get it back" you sighed, then checked your watch. You had a few minutes before you had to meet the thief.

He grinned, then gestured for you to walk with him deeper into the park. "So, am I to take it tha' you make it a habit of bumpin' into guys?" he asked.

"No! I don't know why, but these things just keep happening to me" you sweatdropped as he laughed and waved his hand.

"Ah'm jus' kiddin'. Sounds like a pain if ah mus' be honest." He said. And you nodded. He somewhat reminded you of the punk from yesterday. They both had messy hair, green eyes, larger than normal eyebrows, and an attitude. Allistor, however, was nicer, and not a punk.

You nodded, and for awhile, kept up an easygoing conversation with Allistor, sitting down at a bench you both found. You checked your watch, finding that it was past the time  
>Arthur was supposed to meet you, and you were in the area you had told him to meet you in. Why wasn't he there?<p>

Had the phones battery ran out? No, it had been fully charged when it had been lost/stolen.

Did he decide not to come? Nah, he would have come, even if it was just to spite you.

Was he just running late? No…but, he was probably late just to tick you off. Probably thinking he would be 'fashionably late'. No matter though. You were perfectly fine for the moment talking with Allistor.

"Well, ah'm not seein' tha' fella yeh were talkin' 'bout yet." Allistor said, frowning. "How 'bout I get us some drinks, an' I'll wait with yeh fer him?"

"I don't want to keep you; I might be here awhile…." You said, looking off to the side.

"Nah, I don' mind. I 'was jus' out 'ere to get away from my brothers- a lot of right gits, they are- so I don' have anywhere else to be at th' momen' don' worry." He smiled, standing before ruffling your hair lightly, "Seein' as how yer willin' to wait so long fer yer phone, I'm guessin' somethin's importan' on there. So I'll wait with yeh 'til yeh get it back".

He took off with a wink in the direction of a vending machine before you had a chance to argue. So you sighed, leaning back and closing your eyes. A few minutes later, you heard footsteps in the grass behind your bench. You figured Allistor must be back.

You knew, however, that you were dead WRONG not shortly after.

"'Ello love, miss me~?"

Oh, great. The silky-voiced punk was behind you. Not only that, but he was breathing warm air over your earlobe, sending a shiver up your spine.

You jumped and practically hissed in indignation. How badly you wanted to punch his lights out then and there, no one would probably ever know.

"Hm? What's wrong poppet? You seem tense." He purred.

"Oh, gee, I wonder why" you said- without surprise- tensely.

"Feisty, nice." He made his way around the bench and stood in front of you, and you wished he didn't.

He was dressed in tight black pants with chains dangling from his belt loops, as well as a tight dark green shirt advertising some band, with a black button up shirt with three-quarter sleeves and the buttons undone over it. Accompanying the punk look were a pair of fingerless gloves, a black hat, and leather boots. He also wore some silver rings on his fingers, as well as a few necklaces including a dog tag, plus a guitar pick. His hair was still an unruly mess, his eyebrows still caterpillar-like, and he had a slight darkening under his eyes.

Once again- the smarmy bastard could only be seen as hot.

"Hmph." Was your reply- you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you flustered.

"Anyways, to business. I don't normally enjoy being out this early" he said, a hand on his hip.

"Early? It's already noon! Not only that, but you're late anyways." You replied smartly.

"Well, love, let's just say I'm a bit of a night owl. And in my defense, I rushed to come see your lovely face and dashing attitude as soon as I saw the text. I give you my word" he said, placing a hand over his heart with an air of mockery.

"Of course you did" You sighed. Your nerves=stretched.

"Anyways, down to business, poppet. What is that you called me out of bed for?" He asked.

"First off, my name isn't 'poppet'." You snapped at him. You were annoyed at the nicknames.

"Okay, what, might I ask, is it?" he asked.

"None of your business, as I don't want you to be able to have any sort of connection to me after this. And besides, don't you think it'd be courteous to introduce yourself first?" you were trying to stay on top of this.

"That's hardly fair. What if I wanted to…get to know you better?" he replied, lowering his voice and decreasing the distance between the two of you, "I do get rather…lonely sometimes…"

You didn't know what was worse. The fact that he was looking at you with lust in hunger in his eyes, or the fact that you were actually getting turned ON by it.

"Th-the hell are you d-d-doing!? G-get away!" you stuttered and squeaked out, face taking on a shade of red you didn't even know it had the capability to reach.

Okay, so you didn't have a lot of…NORMAL experience in relationships. You knew about reactions to when someone was making a move on you, and you knew a lot of…things from manga. You drew shojo for petes sake! You should be able to get out a sentence without making a damn fool out of yourself!

"Aw, what an adorable shade of red…and what an odd way of speaking, making such sounds…I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you-" He started, but was forced to stop.

And what was the force that stopped him from finishing that sentence?

Oh, not much. Just Allistors fist coming out of seemingly nowhere, hitting the other male in the jaw with such a tenacious amount of force that you winced. Seeing as how Arthurs face had been less than four inches away from yours, Allistors hand, wrist, then arm went right in front of your eyes, and you jumped slightly.

Allistor let out a 'hmph', rolling his arm, looking annoyed at the seemingly younger male that was now on his buttocks on the sidewalk to your right.

"Couldn't yeh see she ain't interested? Git. An' imma be forced to ask th' same question as earlier. Are yeh alrigh' lass?" Allistor asked you.

You couldn't do anything besides nod and give something like a squeak.

"Damn it, Allistor! Its NONE of your bloody business who I do and do not go after, bastard!" the punk responded, pushing himself off the ground and going after Allistor.

It was almost comical, however, when he tried to punch Allistor, and got sidestepped. He stumbled for a moment before trying, again, to punch him. But Allistor merely placed his hand on the others head, holding him back with longer arms, as the other flailed uselessly.

"Oi, Arthur, do yerself a favour and stop already. Yer makin' a fool out o' yerself." Allistor, pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and placed on into his mouth, letting it dangle from his lips.

"W-wait…Arthur? Your little BROTHER Arthur?! As in, the one that's a git and likes old classic rock, that's THIS idiot?!" you asked, remembering earlier when he discussed him to you.

"Sadly, yeah. Why? He isn't…..oh HELL naw. Arthur, you dunnae have this poor lass's phone!" Allistor said in disbelief to Arthur, and with understanding dawning on him.  
>Arthur, in turn, stopped flailing, backing up slightly and regaining his scattered dignity.<p>

"Im afraid, that's none of your business…no, wait im not. Piss off." Arthur snarled back at him.

"Give. _. Back. Her. Phone. NOW." Allistor growled to him.

Arthur quickly regained his 'bad boy' attitude once again.

"_...so THAT'S your name? Rather dull, isn't it? Then again, you appear to be dull as well. And in response to your oh-so-formal request, I'll have to deny it, as I don't have it with me." Arthur smirked.

"Well, that was uncalled for" you snarked back. Honestly though? You were slightly troubled by what he said.

"Don't care. Here" Arthur said, tossing you a small package "I'll be in touch. Oh, and If  
>you throw it away, or harm it, it'll be on your head. Make sure to answer it when I give you a ring poppet"<p>

You stood and caught the small package easily, "What the hell-?" It was a box, which you opened immediately, and inside it was a small, disposable phone. Certainly not yours. A replacement perhaps?

"Well, I certainly MUST be off. Things to do, people to see….though not in that particular order." Arthur examined his nails, almost thoughtfully, then took off at quite the pace, right past Allistor, and you, giving your arse a small pat along the way, surely with that despicable grin on his face "'till we meet again, my dear~!"

You yipped and both you and Allistor swung around, watching him use a damn amount of skill, as he ran across the park and swung himself over a wall and out of sight.

"He's not always like that…is he?" you asked, dreading the answer.

"Afraid so lass…" Allistor sighed, pushing back his hair. "Afraid so…"


	3. Chapter 3

British Burgers, chapter 3 motherfuckers.

You lay on a bed- you're not sure whos, but you know it's not yours. You can hear something shifting at the foot of the bed and look down. It's Arthur, but he's….different. He looks god damn SEXY. Not that he didn't usually, but you willingly accepted it this time. You could see his shirt was off in the dimly lit room, and he wore his usual smirk….except it was different than what you remembered. It held enough lust to make you feel a little uncomfortable- like he was predator, and you were his delightful prey.

He crawled over and on top of you, straddling you and putting a hand on the bed on either side of you, successfully trapping you in- not that you exactly WANTED to go anywhere…. He leant down, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before moving to your ear.

"oh, the things I could do to you…and you WANT it, don't you love?" he whispered huskily into your ear and biting down gently onto your earlobe. You let out a soft moan and felt his hands ghost at the rim of your shirt, and his hips lowered, grinding against yours.

He pulled off your ear and chuckled softly- a deep rumble in his chest.

"I take that as a yes….but, I think that's enough for you for now~ Now, wake up poppet…" he said,

making you frown.

~*holymotheroffuckwhatdidijust write*~

You woke up with a start, able to feel a cold sweat drenching your body and you shivered. It had felt so real…and so unbelievably HOT. You could practically still hear his voice…husky and deep…and so unbelievably thick with that ungodly british accent.

Wait…you COULD still hear his voice. What the hell?

You could hear it, except it was him singing. You didn't recognize the song, but it was a soft rock song. It took you a moment to search for the source of it, and when you did, you realized it was coming from the blasted phone he'd given you. Apparently, the twat had customized his ringtone for you.

It couldn't help but cross your mind NOT to answer it, it'd be easy- just let it ring. Especially seeing as how the inconsiderate prick was calling you at- what time was it? You checked the clock- four a fucking clock in the morning. A groan worked its way from your lips.

So, against your own better judgement, you answered the blasted thing. You were able to hear voices, and loud music in the background. It sounded like one of those nightclubs you'd read about that were so popular around here among teens and anyone else over the age of eighteen that liked seizure inducing strobe lights and burple nurples- whatever they were.

"Hello?" a voice asked, as if unsure whether or not anyone picked up. It wasn't Arthur, whoever it was had a different accent- American probably.

"Uh…hello. Who's this?" you answered. Thank god the phone wasn't the one Arthur had taken from you, but his own cellular device. If he'd lost his own phone, tough shit for him then.

"oh! Hey!" yup, definetly American- loud enough at least "uh…you don't know me, but you know my cousin, Arthur. You're '_', right dude?" he asked.

"Yes and yes…" Arthurs cousin? What would he want with you? "um…why-" you began.

"-uh, im calling you because he's been going on and on about a _ all night, so I figured you're his girlfriend. Anyways, he's kinda drunk and I cant be the one to take him home or anything…can you come and get him?" the voice pleaded with you after cutting you off.

"uh…why cant you take him home? And im not his-"

"I have to get to the airport to catch a flight-" he started, but got cut off and you could hear a drunken Arthur slurring an argument at him. "and…he says that if you don't come, he'll rip up the picture."

Your heart felt like it was dropping to the very pit of your stomach.

"F-fine… where?" you asked grudgingly, swinging your legs out of bed and shivering as you planted them on the floor, getting ready to go get Arthur.

The American sounded relieved, and a 'hmph' could be heard from the background. They were in a local nightclub called the Gamiett, not too far from where you lived. You both said your goodbyes and hung up. You wanted to strangle the drunken smarmy weasel- Arthur was SUCH a prick.

A half hour later, you were wearing a pair of jeans and your longsleeved nightshirt underneath a wonderfully thick, warm hoodie and in front of the Gamiett with tousled hair and a grumpy demeanor. A fairly tall blonde man with an odd cowlick, bright blue eyes and glasses emerged from the nightclub with Arthur slung over his shoulder. He spotted you and walked over, offering a hand.

"Hi, I'm Alfred, _, right?"

"Yeah, sadly" you grimaced before shaking his hand. He placed Arthur onto his own feet in front of you, turning him around. He was quite the sight to see- he was swaying heavily and his face was red from the amount of liquor he'd ingested, and he gave small hiccups every so often. His eyes focused on you after a moment and he practically threw himself at you.

"_, how goooood to see you! You're looking bloody fucking lovely as everrrr" he slurred out, nuzzling his face into your chest, causing you to blush from embarrassment at the drunkard while Alfred gave a small laugh.

"Well, I see he's in good hands, I've got to run, I stayed too long already" Alfred said, looking to his watch. "He's going to have a major hangover, and you probably shouldn't listen to a lot of his crap. I wish you luck, but I gotta go babe, see ya!"

"uh, yeah, sure. Bye…." You said, not being able to say much else as he jogged away, got into a car and drove off to leave you with this idiot…..speaking of which, what the hell was he doing?

"I know flying mint bunny, bu' she's got a bad att'tude, and soooooo mean!" he said. He was standing on his own now, and talking to the air.

"uh….who're you talking too?" you asked him, but he just waved a hand at you in a 'shut up' manner. He probably didn't even know who you were at the moment. And, apparently the air talked back as he nodded furiously.

"uh- huh! Woul'nt list'n to me 'nyways…I know, I know….I jus' like teasin' 'er…mhmm….'kay, see ya~!" he said, grinning and waving as whatever he saw walked- or flew, as he waved upwards- away.

You took the opportunity to grab Arthur by the wrist and begin to drag him back to your place. He began chattering away to you happily and stumbling along to follow. After a few minutes, he stopped- you looked at him, he looked at you, and suddenly he was hugging you again, but sobbing about how sorry he was for something. You, being confused, just awkwardly patted his back and said it was alright. Normally, to him, you'd have cracked a sarcastic comment, but he was in to pathetic a state- he was freaking crying!

"I've been so mean to you…I'm sorry…." He cried, hugging you tightly to him and you shrugged.

"Uh….it's okay I guess…if you're so sorry about it, then just- wahh!" you were cut off by a sudden weight. You shifted slightly, before hearing a soft snore.

The bastard fell asleep on you!

You tried to wake him, but he wouldn't budge from his booze-induced sleep. So, after hesitating, you slung his arm over your shoulders, praying your knees wouldn't buckle from the added weight, and continued the walk home, mostly dragging Arthur.

Once back to your place, you plucked him down onto your couch, or meant to at least, as he rolled off from being so close to the edge and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table.

….you'd just tell him he hit his head on the way back after tripping.

You tried again, this time successfully got him onto your couch, slinging his feet up and taking off his boots and placing them beside the couch. You put a pillow under his head and threw a light blanket over his sleeping form. After fixing him up, you turned, ready to go crawl underneath your own covers and return to sleep before you had to get up again.

However, despite your desperate want of more sleep, you were stopped by a hand tugging lightly at the back of your hoodie. You looked behind you, confused, and saw Arthur- half awake and rubbing at one of his eyes sleepily, like a small child. He looked at you with a small amount of wonder in his eyes and tugged you back some, forcing you to stand directly next to the couch. It was as though his mentality had regressed to that of a seven year olds.

"uh…yes?" you asked.

"_...who's he?" he asked, puzzling you.

"Who's who, Arthur?"

"The lit'le boy, in the pic'ure" he said, and you felt your heart plummet down into your stomach. "Who's he?"

"It's a long story. And he's none of your concern…but he was someone important to me…" you said softly. He tugged at you again, forcing you to sit down on the edge of the couch as he sat up himself.

"It's alrigh', I have time…bu' I wan' to know…" he looked at you earnestly and pet your hair, taking a bit of it and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Alright then…" you sighed, feeling defeated. "It happened a long time ago…."


	4. Chapter 4

British Burgers chapter 4- just saying now, be prepared to cry.

"The lit'le boy, in the pic'ure" he said, and you felt your heart plummet down into your stomach. "Who's he?"

"Alright then…" you sighed, feeling defeated. "It happened a long time ago…."

"It happened a few years ago, when I was just a freshman in highschool" you started, remembering, Arthur was laying back with his arms behind his head, listening intently.

*Flashback~ PCHOOOOO*

It was late November, and you'd just gotten home from school. You sighed, tossing your messenger bag down in the hall, removing your shoes and placing them next to all the others neatly.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" you called to none in particular. You grabbed your bag and dashed up the stairs, heading to your own room and plopping yourself down.

You heard a gasp and some light thumping against the floor as the door to your room was slammed open by a boy about half your age. He had a dark brown hair colour, but his eyes were the same colour as yours, a pair of sparkling (e/c) gems, bright and curious as to what everything held in store for him.

"big sis!" he called, already used to calling you that nickname that he'd made his own as he ran over and threw himself at you in a large hug.

"yikes! Watch it kiddo!" you laughed, hugging him back and pulling him into your lap. You ruffled his hair lightly and grinned at him. "so, did the parents drop you off here, or are they still here?" you asked quietly, in case they were here.

"Nope! They left, leaving it to just us tonight sis!" he said back happily, practically jumping in excitement.

"Cool! Just us tonight then kiddo, the boy kid wonder and his babysitter" you laughed, tickling his sides and he started rolling around in a fit of laughter.

His name was Ryan, you'd been babysitting him practically since he was born. You and he were the best of pals, and pretty much joined at the him whenever together. Unlike relationships between young boys and teen girls, yours was amazing, seeing as how Ryan was such a sweet little boy, and you adored him, plain and simple.

"What should we do tonight then, hmm?" you asked him, once you were done with the tickle session. The parents would be back some time around eleven, so you had all night to do what you wanted.

"I dunno! I have some homework, but after that, can we watch one of your animes?" he asked you with big eyes, looking over to your bookshelf, where you kept both books, miscellaneous folders and binders, as well as your impressive collection of anime dvds and figurines. You gave him a pointed look.

"Ryan, you know you're too young for a lot of them. And the one's that you can watch, we've seen a thousand times!" you groaned- you didn't want to get stuck with another three hours of watching Lucky Star and avoiding the subject of 'what yaoi is'. You got into anime when you were younger than him, and was watching worse things at his age, but you were protective, and didn't want his innocence ruined just yet. You wanted him to stay a little adorable sack of squish forever.

"Aw….alright then…" he pouted cutely and you couldn't help it- it was too adorable!

"nonononono! Don't make that face! Uh…uh….!" You said, trying to think fast. "I know, how about I make us mac and cheese for dinner, and we watch that one movie you got for your birthday! You brought it back from school. Right?" you compromised.

"Yup! Wait…can the mac and cheese have bacon bits in it?" he asked, grinning again.

"Sure can! After all, what's mac and cheese without the bacon bits? Just plain old noodles and cheese- way too boring" you said, tweaking his nose lightly. "alright then, c'mon, lets both get our homework done so we can get going!"

"yes!" he did a double fist pump "alright! I'll bring it in here, I might need help" he said and you nodded.

After an hour and a half of vigorous studying and answering pointless questions, as well as doing some tutoring, you both finished, and you gave him a piggyback ride to the kitchen, setting him down by the counter. You made mac and cheese and added the special bacon bits he loved so much, before you felt an uncomfortable feeling in your stomach.

"Hey, Ryan? I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom, alright?" you told him, turning off the burner and moving the pot away from the front- just as a precaution. He nodded and sat at the table, drawing something. You sat your phone down on the counter after sending your crush a text and went to the bathroom.

When you came back, everything was how you left it. You noticed Ryan still engrossed in his colouring, so you checked your phone. Your crush had texted you back, asking you out on a date! How freaking perfect was that?! You contained a squeal and sent him a quick reply before poking Ryan in the back of the head.

"Alright, c'mon kiddo, foods ready!" you said, he nodded, grabbing the plates and forks and setting them at the table. You served the food, chatting idly and laughing every once and awhile. You finished up and put everything away, beginning to update Ryan on everything.

"okay, so I like this guy, as in, like like- a crush…." You started giggling, and he listened carefully and nodded. "and he asked me out! I need you to help me pick out an outfit, okay?"

"uh…sure…" he said, looking like he was concentrating hard on something. "hey…big sis…?"

"what is it kiddo?" you asked, confused.

"well…can I meet him for myself first? I mean, I don't want you getting hooked up with some normal jerk" he frowned, feeling protective.

"aw! How sweet. And sure! No problem, c'mon, I need a guys say-so on what to wear" you winked at him and he grinned right back.

So, after an hour of arguing and mixing and even playing tug of war for a bit, you both came up with the PERFECT idea for a combination. Simple black jeans and a nice dark (f/c) longsleeved shirt. The shirt was pretty wrinkled though, as you barely wore it- you'd completely forgotten about it! So you decided you'd iron it out. You and Ryan went back downstairs and you got out the iron and the ironing board, setting them up and waiting for the iron to heat up. You prompted Ryan, who got the movie from his backpack and brought it back downstairs.

You popped the movie in and sat down at the couch. Somewhere in the two hours of watching one of the most epic movies of all time- you decided- for his age group, you got up and ironed the shirt, hanging it up and unplugging the iron for it to cool, leaving Ryan at the couch. When you came back, your phone wasn't how you'd left it- and its screen was on, as if it'd just been used. You looked at it wearily, and asked Ryan if he'd used it. He said it'd just been to check the time, and you shrugged.

For awhile, everything was alright and you watched the movie. At the very end, you got a final text from your crush- and it shattered you to your very core. The text was…horrible.

'Fine, be that way _ stupid fucking lousy WHORE'

You could feel yourself tearing up- it couldn't have been meant for you! No way! It- it had to be for some other girl named _ that he knew. Yeah, that had to be it…. That was, until you checked the last message sent.

'Stay away from me, creep. You're just an idiot, undeserving of me. Never, ever so much as look at me again, filth.'

You did not send that text.

Ryan looked over at you, seeing your look of despair and automatically fearing what was wrong. He realized you had your phone in your hands and tried to take it away, but you kept a tight grip on it and gave him a glare of hatred and utter repulsion.

"RYAN! Did you send that text?!" you almost screamed at him and he just frantically tried to grab the phone away instead of explaining. "ANSWER ME!"

"YES!" he shouted back, on the verge of tears just like you. "But he deserved it! He's a creep, and he's stupid and mean and he has cooties and he- he- he just dosent deserve you!"

You could've hit him then and there, but you restrained yourself from doing that, choosing instead to hurl the phone at the nearest wall and break down into sobs. Ryan threw himself into a panic over it, trying to console you, to comfort you- anything to get you to stop crying!

"Please, please stop, I don't want you to-"

"shut up! I HATE you!" you cut him off, shouting at him- something you'd never done before.

Ryan looked at you, more hurt than he'd ever been before. He quickly decided something and dashed off the couch and into your room, rifling through his things until he found something. He quickly ran back through the house, down the stairs….but he tripped on one of his socks, causing him to fall down the last few stairs, hitting his head against the ironing boards stand badly. The noise caused you to look up, and just as you did, you regretted it terribly.

Because, in that instant, you looked into Ryans eyes, that held fear, and a plead for forgivness, that lasted only a mere second, before the iron fell off of the ironing board. It had'nt been sitting for more that a few minutes, and was still scaldingly hot. It fell directly onto him, hitting his head and landing on his body, causing him to release a bloodcurdling scream. You quickly jumped up, all anger forgotten.

The next hour was a blur.

All you could remember was crying as you hurled the burning iron off of him, badly burning your own hands and seeing Ryan, unconscious. You called an ambulance and the parents, riding in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. An hour later, it was confirmed.

Ryan was dead.

Apparently, he'd been going to get your Christmas present- a new phone- as yours had been on the fritz, along with a picture in a frame of you and him together, all in all costing him all of his allowance from half a year of saving it. And he'd dashed up to get it, falling down the stairs in excitement to give it to you. He'd died knowing the last words you said to him were 'I hate you', and never got to give you the present himself.

A few months after his funeral, you had the heart to start using the phone he'd bought you, especially after you'd broken the last one on that night. The phone was the best thing ever- you decided to treat it with special care. You had a shocking discovery after using it a few minutes. The night Ryan died, the text you'd been having with your crush was never deleted, you looked at it again, scrolling back up through them, seeing one you'd never noticed before, from your crush, probably sent on accident.

'Dude, got _ to go out with me- cant wait to get her into the sack~'

You'd felt sick for a week after reading that. Ryan HAD been trying to protect you, and all he got was a babysitter that ended up getting him killed. You never got over it, and kept the picture he'd given you in the phone- it was precious, and all you had left of the sweet little boy.

~endflashbackholywowthatslong ~

You sat on your couch, a tear gone down your face and Arthur looking up at you- amazing, surprised…and looking like he was about to cry himself. He didn't know what to say.

"I-im so sorry love…." He said quietly, but you shook your head and wiped the tear away.

"It's fine, I've accepted it. But now you know, why that phone's so important. Whatever, goodnight" you said, quickly standing and almost running to your own room, breaking down once you did.

"good…night…" Arthur called after you- or tried to. He knew you didn't want him to follow you, so he let you go.

But he was going to clarify this with you later.


End file.
